Used and Abused
by StablerSVUfreak
Summary: Olivia and Elliot catch a case about a 14 year old girl being abused. She is not giving it and denying everything. Only her friends will help save her life. FINISHED!
1. Not another child abuse

Title-Used and Abused

Summary-Olivia and Elliot catch a case about a 14 year old girl being abused. She is not giving it and denying everything. Only her friends will help save her life.

Disclaimer-I don't own the characters of SVU but I do own Emiko and her friends!

Anythi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning." Detective Olivia Benson greeted as she walked into the 1-6 precinct. Elliot was on the phone and he looked up at Olivia motioning fo her not to sit down.

"Yep, uh-huh, alright, we'll be right there, bye." Olivia's partner Elliot Stabler got up from his chair and grabbed his coat.

"Where we going already?" Olivia asked concern rising in her voice.

"Manhattan High, a principal reported possible abuse." Elliot's face went solemn, cases involving children always affected him

"Always the highlight of my day." Benson remarked sarcastically walking out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia and Elliot walked into the hallways of Manhattan High. It smelled of perfume,books, and body odor. The blue walls were covered with graffiti and hormonal high schoolers crowded the halls, each one turning to look at the detectives as if they had a horrible disease. One of them bumped into Elliot hurrying to class.

"Sorry." he muttered.

Elliot knew where the principals office was because the SVU squad had been in this school for many reasons over the years. The principal was already waiting for them when the duo walked into the office.

"Thanks for coming." she stood up to greet them plastering a smile on her face while shaking her hands.

"What's her name?" Olivia cut right to the chase.

"Emiko Kobyashi, she is a freshmen this year."

"Why do you think she is abused?" Elliot asked impatient.

"Everytime I see her she is either crying in the bathroom, begging not to go home, or trying to cover up bruises on her legs,arms, and face."

"What room is she in?"

"Let me check, one minute detectives." the principal walked over to the computer and typed in the alleged victims name."

"Emiko should be in Algebra ll right now." she called from the computer.

"Algebra ll I thought you said she was a freshmen?" Elliot stated.

"Ms.Kobyashi is very smart for her age, it is a shame what is happening to her. Algebra is on the 4th floor, 5th door on the left, I really hope you help her, she has a bright future." The Detectives nodded and walked to the 4th floor, where Algebra ll was being held.

"What was her name again?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Emiko Kobyashi." he reminded her. The pair walked into the classroom. Every students eyes were on them. One pair looked especially frightened.

"I think that's her." Liv whispered.

"Can I help you?" A stocky man around 50 arose from his desk in the back of the room and waddled up to the detectives.

"Yes, Detectives Benson and Stabler, SVU, we need to speak to Emiko Kobyashi please." The frightened pair of eyes got up and ran out of the room, grabbing the hall pass on the way.

"Nevermind, sorry to bother you." Elliot told him as he watched the young girl run out of the room. Benson chased after her and finally caught her going into the girls bathroom. She walked in causally.

"Emiko, it's o.k, I'm here to help." she said softly. Loud sobbing was coming from inside the stall, hoping the door would not be locked she opened it.

"Emiko Kobyashi?"

"NO, I'm not Emiko!"

"Then who are you sweetie and why are you crying?"

"JJ Rassmussen, I'm one of Emiko's friends, this is about her isnt't it?" JJ said through tears.

"Yeah honey it is, do you know where she is?"

"She didn't come to school today."

* * *

Ok guys this is only the first chapter, stay with me and tell me what you think? 


	2. the friend's story

"JJ, did Emiko ever seem really upset?"

"Sometimes, and she came in with bruises, whe I asked her about it she freaked out and told me it was track or gymnastics." JJ cried.

"Sweetie,it's o.k, do any of your other friends suspect something?"

"Paige and Torri, they're are our only friends."

"O.k, we need to speak to you,Paige, and Torri privately, can you get them for me?"

"Yeah follow me." JJ got on her feet,walked to the door, and pushed it open hitting Elliot."

"OMPH!"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"It's ok." he rubbed his forehead.

"JJ, this is Elliot Stabler, my partner, he is going to get your friends with you while I go get Emiko's address, o.k?"

"Whatever." she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and started walking to the door. She stopped in front of the door that labeled 415 Spanish, took a deep breath, and opened it.

"Mr.Bail, I need Paige Brownson please." Paige looked up from her book and gathered her things. Looking one last time at Mr.Bail who nodded his head she headed ou the door, Paige right behind her.

"Paige this is Detective Stabler, he is here about Emiko." Elliot smiled causally as a wave of fear took over Paige's body.

"Is she alright?" she whispered.

"That's what we want to find out."

"Come on, lets get Torri." JJ walked to the door right next to it and opened it.

"Miss.Kingswat can we borrow Torri Bradford?"

"Sure, Torri follow JJ." A girl with black hair and a thin frame walked up to them and eyed Elliot.

"Emiko?" The girls nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Paige, have you noticed anything different in Emiko's behavior?" Olivia asked.

"Not really, she is usually the same, angry and depressed." Paige took her brown hair and tied it back in a pony tail.

"What about her appearence?"

"She gets alot of bruises, just yesterday she came in with a broken nose." she looked down at the floor.

"How do you think she got that?"

"Gymnastics, she is very dedicated, she said she fell of the beam and hit her face."

"What about the bruises?"

"I know those are from track, she loves running but everytime she hits a hurdle, boom she bruises!"

"That simple?"

"Yep."

"O.k, we are just about done here, Paige if there is anything you need to tell me, go ahead." She took a deep breath and looked into Olivia's eyes.

"Emiko gets upset easily, when I questioned her about the bruises she threw her book at me, it took our Algebra teacher to get her to calm down, we first met in 4th grade when I got put into a foster home for being abused myself."

"You clicked automatically?"

"Yeah, we cried on each others shoulders, told each other secrets, and learned to cope with our problems."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Elliot stared at Torri for about five minutes before she started talking.

"Emiko hates going home, everytime the day ends, she begs the teachers to let her stay, but they say she had no reason, so she cries until I let her come home with me."

"Why do you think she does that?"

"Her Dad is crazy, everytime I am over there he is drinking or hitting her."

"Hitting?"

"Yeah, one time he broke her nose." Torri let out a piercing cry.

"Is Emiko dead!"

"We are not sure, we checked her house but we couldn't find her, do you know where we could find her?"

"Try the Junior High gym or Mcglauglins Gymnastics, that is probably where she is." Torri started crying.

"I knew it! I tried not to think about it, she said it was all accidents, like she fell off the beam or hit a hurdle, I believed her but it got worse and worse!"

"Why didn't you tell anybody, didn't you say you knew her Dad hit her?"

"I thought it only happened once, I witnessed it, I swear Emiko only said it happened once."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Did anyone find Emiko yet?" Captain Donald Cragen asked as he came out of his office.

"Munch and Fin are checking Mcglauglins right now, El and I are on our way to the Junior High." Olivia informed the Cragen. He retreated back to his office.

"Lets go." Elliot grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that her?" Detective John Munch asked pointing to a Japanese girl on the rings.

"Might be, look at her nose, it looks broken just like Torri,JJ, and Paige said." Munch's partner Odafin Tutuola answered.

"EMIKO!" Munch called out. Everybody stopped and looked at him. A short,stocky girl pointed to Emiko."

"Thanks." The girl nodded and returned to her flips.

"Emiko Kobyashi?" Fin asked her. She quickly turned her head and nodded solemnly.

"Detectives Munch and Tutuola, can we speak to you for a minute?" Emiko took her towel lying next to the rings and wiped her face.

"Where?" asked Emiko in a thick Japanese accent.

"Can we take you down to our precinct for a little while?" Munch asked.

"Sure." she picked up her back and followed the Detectives out of the building.

* * *

3rd chapter possibly tomorrow! 


	3. The Nurse

"Emiko, I'm Detective Olivia Benson." Olivia introduced herself walking into the interrogation room.

"Hi." she replied quietly.

"This is Elliot Stabler,my partner." she motioned towards Elliot and he waved.

"Do you know why you are here?" she eased on.

"Listen, if this about what I wrote in Advisory class, sorry, I didn't mean to, but she said it was anonomous, so I didn't think she could identify my writing." Emiko said.

"Calm down Em, it's not about that, we are here to talk about your Dad." Elliot informed her. Fear filled her eyes.

'W-w-what about my D-d-ad?" she stammered out.Her nails started scraping her wrists, as if she was trying to cut with her nails.

"Emiko, I'm going to just bring it right out, give us an honest answer and you can go back to gymnastics, ok?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, only gymnastics is over, I need to get to track."

"Alright, Emiko does your Dad hit you?" Emiko let out a nervous laugh.

"My Dad, yeah right, he loves me to much to _hit_ me, your not serious are you?"

"Well, your Principal called us and she said you had been coming in with bruises and cuts everyday." said Elliot.

"I do alot of sports, everytime I hit something or do a wrong move, I get hurt, that's all."

"How did you break your nose?"

"Attempting a back walk-over on the beam, I fell off and landed on my face."

"Are you sure your Dad doesn't abuse you in anyway?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive, now can I go, I'm already late?"

"Sure, we'll keep in touch." Elliot said getting up from the chair, with a disappointed look on his face. After Emiko left Elliot started talking to Casey.

* * *

"Casey, what can we do, we know she's lying?" Elliot questioned. 

"We don't know that, she might be telling the truth." said Casey.

"Could we get a warrant for her house?"

"And do what?"

"I don't know, look for blood stains or something?"

"El, I wish we could but we don't have probable cause."

"All her friends say her Dad is a real hard-ass come on Casey." he begged.

"Sorry Elliot, get her to say it, then sure, you'll get your warrant." Novak picked up her briefcase and walked out of the 1-6.

"Now what?" Munch asked Elliot.

"I don't really know, let's try talking to Emiko and her friends in a couple days."

"Do you think the school nurse knows anything?"

"Go ask." Elliot replied rubbing his temples.

* * *

Munch and Fin walked into Manhattan High and made their way through the crowded halls to the nurses office. 

"Can I help you Gentlemen?" a pregnant woman asked.

"Yeah, Detectives Tutuola and Munch, we need to see the school nurse." Fin informed her. She beamed at them.

"I'm the nurse, what can I help you with Detectives?"

"Do you know a Ms.Emiko Kobyashi?"asked Fin. The nurse's smile disappeared.

"Sure, comes in here everyday with new injuries, funny how something serious hasn't happened yet."

"Why do you say that?"

"Emiko comes here with bruises and cuts up to her head, when I ask her about it she says it is accidents?"

"Do you remember any specific _accidents?"_

"A couple days ago she came in with a broken nose, a week before that she had a bruised rib-cage, and about a month before that Emiko showed me stab marks on her stomach."

"Stab marks, now that can't be an accident?"

"Em, is a cutter so I figured she did it and just wanted it treated."

"O.k, so you said bruised rib-cage, stab marks on her stomach, and she came in everyday with a new _accident_?" Munch asked reviewing his notes.

"Yep."

"Thanks for your time, we just have one more question, does Emiko hang out with anybody inparticular alot?"

"Her friends JJ,Torri,Paige, and Aleah."

"Aleah, we missed her." Munch whispered to Fin.

"Do you have Aleah's last name and homeroom:

"Aleah Stevens, Mrs.Francis 9th grade." she smiled at them and returned tending to a boy who wa puking in the trash right next to them.

"Let's go she what Aleah has to say." Fin said walking out of the Nurse's office, walking towards the Principals.

* * *

Alright guys I promise Aleah is the last friend. . Keep reading and R&R! 


	4. Aleah and another visit

"Principal Hebert!" Olivia called when she walked into the office.

"Detectives?"

"We need your permission to speak to Aleah Stevens?"

"Why?"

"Well, isn't she a friend of Emiko's?"

"I guess."

"So can we talk to her."

"Yeah I'll get someone to bring her down to my office."

* * *

Aleah walked into the office, looking really frightened.

"Principal Hebert, I swear I was set up, Sammy did it!" she cried.

"Aleah, we are not here about that, these detectives need to talk to you." she motioned towards Olivia and Elliot.

* * *

"Well she didn't give us anything." Elliot told the group when they walked into the precinct.

"Nothing?" Munch asked.

"Nada, she was silent the whole time, except for an occasional yawn."

"Then lets review the notes we have so far." Cragen announced.

"Juniper-Jasmin Rassmussen, Victoria Bradford, Aleah Stevens, and Paige Brownson are her friends."

"JJ,Torri, and Paige all suspect something."

"Do we think Aleah thinks?"

"If she was silent, the maybe."

"The school nurse said Emiko came in everyday with bruises and other _accidents_."

"Her Dad is a real asshole, according to JJ."

"Now what?" Fin finally asked breaking the conversation between Munch and Cragen.

"We talk to Emiko again, and if one of you guys notice new bruises on her, don't question, just jump to conclusions." Cragen said. With that said Munch and Fin went to pay Emiko another visit.

* * *

Sorry guys! School started again so I can only write on the weekends, this chapter is pretty short, but I have to go buy my new skis and do alot of homework! But every weekend I will be updating! 


	5. Bleeding Internally

"Emiko?" Munch said with confusion in his voice. Black eyed Emiko sat up and looked at them.

"What?" she screamed, angry.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Fight at school."

"Bull, it was your Dad wasn't it?" Emiko looked back down at her feet.

"No." she muttered. Fin sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"We talked to Aleah, sweetie." Emiko stiffened.

"W-w-what did she say?" her voice broke with emotion.

"Honestly, she was like a brick wall." Emiko faintly smiled, then grabbed her stomach in pain. Screaming, tears started falling down her cheeks, like a waterfall.

"What's wrong?" Munch asked alarmed. Emiko held her stomach tightly.

"Em, let go off your stomach and let me see what's wrong." instructed Fin. Still she continued to scream. Fin gently pushed her back, so she was lying on her back. Munch restrained her arms, while Fin lifted up her shirt exposing her bare mid-drift. Burns, bruises, and cuts covered it. One cut looked really bad, and it looked infected.

"Call a bus!" he yelled at Munch. Munch left go of Emiko's arms and pulled out his cell phone. Emiko's screams were getting louder and louder and soon they stopped, as she passed out in pain.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Olivia asked nervous. Fin and Munch were at the hospital, and Elliot and Olivia were arresting Mr.Kobyashi.

"They're not sure yet." Fin replied.

"What's wrong?"

"One of the cuts went so far that is cut an artery, she's been bleeding internally for a week or so, and then her body couldn't take it anymore."

"Gosh."

"I know, then there were cuts, burns, and bruises all over."

"Geez, and she denied it all this time, oh Fin we're here, call you when we get to the precinct."

"Bye."

"Detectives?" Dr.Darras asked coming out of the emergency room.

"Is she ok, is she going to live?"

"Barely, but yes, she will live." Fin and Munch let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?"

"Sure, room 456, but keep in mind she's still a little groggy."

"Emiko, you're going to be just fine." Munch informed her.

"You should have let me die, it would be better than anything."

"No it wouldn't, but can you tell me where you got all those burns, and stuff?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Dad?"

"Correct."

"Ok, well we are going to arrest him, he will never hurt you again." Emiko smiled and started crying again.

"Thank you soooooo much!" she cried. "He has been hurting me since my Mom died, at first it was horrible, then I became numb to the pain, until the knife came out."

"When did that happen?"

"Around 10 maybe." Munch walked around Fin to give her a hug. She collapsed in his chest in heavy sobs.

"I knew I should have told, but he sweared he would kill me, and he almost did the night I came home after being with you."

"Is that when he cut you bad?" She nodded her head.

"Where am I going to go?"

"Foster care, until we find relatives."

"Thank you."


	6. Statement END

"State your name for the record." Assitant District Attorney Casey Novak instructed.

"Emiko Hoshika Kobyashi."

"Can you tell me why your here?"

"My Dad has hit me repeatedly since I was 6."

"And why did he start abusing you?"

"My Mom died when I was 6 when we were moving to America, he hasn't been the same since."

"Explain what he did to you."

"Hit me, slammed me into doors, broke my nose, and when I was 10 he started stabbing me with a knife."

"Ok, tell me about your near death experience."

"I was at the track when Detectives' Tutuola and Munch came to question me some more, about the beginning of the talk my stomach started throbbing in pain."

"Mmmm, hmmm."

"I began screaming and crying, Detective Tutuola told me to lie down, at first I refused, then he gently laid me back and lifted my shirt exposing all my burns, bruises, and cuts."

"Why were the cuts so important?"

"One went so deep that is cut an artery and I was bleeding internally for a week or more, my body couldn't take it anymore."

"I'm lucky to be alive." she added.

"What's going to happen now?"

"I'm going to foster care, and my Dad is being put in prison hopefully forever."

**END**


End file.
